Enchanted
by XxfreedreamerxX
Summary: All Mikan ever wanted was a happily ever after, but what will she go through to get all this? T for offensive language. NxM. Full summary inside.
1. Full Summary

Full Summary:

Mikan Sakura. A regular girl infamous in her school for her looks, almost a body of a child's if it weren't for her height. She comes to America with her head in the clouds looking for her Cinderella story while attending an elite private school for those around the world with unnatural talents(not alices) for things like athletics, arts, and all other educational categories. All things go wrong when she is partnered with the most self-centered jerk ever; Natsume. What will happen when fire meets ice? Will Mikan get her happily ever after? A story tied with drama, love and irony, _Enchanted _will be written to satisfy myself with the dreams of the perfect happily ever after, no matter what they go through to get it. Determination never fails.

I encourage criticism. This story will have a bit of a slow start. I will be using the song _Enchanted by Taylor Swift _as an inspiration and the lyrics will be used for a majority within the story. I own nothing except the plot. This story also was written for "inner-beauty"(I know people say only really ugly fat people say that but I practically am one) because it's something that's helped me get through the past few years with a smile on my face. Anyways if anyones actually reading this, enjoy!


	2. Shifting Eyes and Vacancy

I do not own Gakuen Alice. This goes for all chapters.

* * *

><p>She took one step through the gates to the prestigious academy hidden amongst the deep forest and mountains of Northern California, America. The 16-year-old girl was bewildered by the sight of where she will spend the following years of high school. Mikan Sakura dragged the heavy bags of luggage towards the men who will be guiding her around the school. Wondering about her future here she made her way up the stairs.<p>

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

"Welcome to the Academy, I'm sure you'll fit in great. Let me take your bags for you," The blonde said in a too happy tone.

"No, I'm fine." the young woman said lazily, which ended in him snatching it from her playfully and introducing him and his fellow teacher whom seemed as annoyed as the other seemed gay.

"So Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei, easy enough but they're not very 'westerny'…" she pondered out loud.

She could already feel the pang of excitement in her stomach when she realized that this is where her life will finally begin. After all the long years of waiting and yearning she has the small sake of freedom. Happily, she follows them trying but not pulling successful of trying to hide her smile. A gorgeous, day-making smile complete with innocent hazel-brown orbs floating above pearl whites.

* * *

><p>"So that's the science lab and so on, now let's go downstairs so you can get a glance at your homeroom." Misaki-sensei said with an offering hand towards the staircase. Mikan could feel the eyes of the other students in they're own classrooms eyeing her carefully, all the shifting eyes making her stomach churn.<p>

As she looked towards she made eye contact with a young man (probably skipping) around her age with devastatingly brooding good looks and the most fabulous pair of deep, calm, bewildered, crimson eyes that looked almost like fire. It was almost as if they had met before and were having a conversation with only their eyes. He flicked his eyes to the ground, but was ecretly eyeing Mikan from the corners of his eyes leaving Mikan feeling as if she melted from his smouldering good looks.

It was so much like her to be just _that _clumsy for her to trip down the stairs after they had shared that last glance and went tumbling down the flight of stairs. Mentally slapping herself in the face while going down for hoping that he would catch her but scolded for thinking like the too cliché movies. It wasn't too long a fall but she still landed on her butt facing the steps.

"Nice panties." a deep, dark, sexy voice said behind her.

Confused, she checked her skirt. No unwanted lace visible so she was safe. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" she said looking up matching the eyes of the boy that caused her trip down.

"You heard me," he taunted, looking pointedly at her suitcase, which just to her luck had snapped open from the cheap latch revealing bright neons, silks, polka-dots and lace. She could already feel the blush creeping up her neck.

"Y-You pervert! Why would you look at my panties? What's wrong with you? Do you ever respect a girl's priv-"

Cutting her off he casually replied as if this happened every day "Hey, you openly showed me so it's your fault I was scarred with your hideous little girl panties, (which were hardly 'little girl' at all) so don't blame me," he said calmly which pissed her off that much more.

"_UGHhhh_…" she grumbled a little to over dramatic, picking up her stuff and walking towards the astonished teachers. _What a great first day… _she thought to herself consciously walking away with her awkward-looking teachers.

* * *

><p>They continued they're tour, trying as hard as they could to ignore the million shades of red sported on Mikan's face until stopping in front of an old fashioned white door.<p>

"So this is your bedroom if you have anymore questions, Hotaru Imai is right next door, she's class president of your future homeroom…She's a bit of a cranky pants but I know you'll love her. Just knock and walk on in but before that it might be to your interest to get settled in. I'll get a couple other girls from your homeroom to take you to the academy mall to get you some new clothes, paint and things to personalize your room with. Ta-ta for now!" Narumi said so cheery it erased the memory of the little calamity from before.

Mikan walked into the polished white on white room with some gold detail with bland ivory curtains with gold piping on the bottom so intricate you could see every leaf from a mile away. As if in a trance she looked about the room, mesmerized, Mikan almost didn't want to redecorate the room. Snapping out of it she trudged to the bed tiredly and collapsed right on top of the white and gold silky bed sheets. _If only she joined this school earlier… _her train of thoughts led to how much fun she'd missed in the past three years of being accepted into the academy. The curious teen was almost mad at her mom for not letting her into the place.

She walked across the hall and cutely knocked on the door in a bright and breezy melody. After no answer she remembered what Narumi-sensei had said _"Just knock and walk in…" _so Mikan opened the door and as naïve as she was she politely called out a "hello?" as if she was in a too-cliché horror movie.

"Who said you cold come in?" a cold voice sounded as she crept toward the only light in the room. She could here the works of machinery and fire. The heat had already crept up to Mikan who was wearing a long floral racerback tank, a thick large black with a crocodile texture elastic waist belt cinched above the shirt to show a little figure and black leggings that gave off an athletic aura perfected with zebra-sequined zippered high-tops (she changed from her skirt in case she managed to trip again) but she kept walking closer.

The light shut off and she could hear nothing. Except the light creak in the floor that was coming near and nearer.

"Narumi-sensei," Mikan innocently replied. She was scared of the dark and wasn't intending to push Imai's buttons all the way to her death.

"Oh, then that's okay!" Hotaru said with a happiness so fake It might as well have been on pro wrestling, "You can just break into my room without letting me know while I was working and pretend that we're best friends so it's okay!"

Now this was a new level of sarcasm for Mikan, she was almost scared of this first impression she let on. She certainly didn't want to go to a new school with people who think she would break into people's rooms to become friends. Of course, as dense and moronic as Mikan was she knew she had better things to worry about.

* * *

><p>***hours of non-stop talking from Mikan later***<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's my story of coming to America back from my hometown, Tokyo, Japan. Anyways, is it okay if I ask you some questions about school here?" she paused for an answer but continued on when she didn't get one. "So will you walk me to homeroom tomorrow cause I think I'll get lost. Hahaha wouldn't that be hilarious! Oh, your so funny let's do this EVERYDAY!"<p>

"You know, saying things just to be annoying just so I will answer you isn't working…idiot," Hotaru said in such a monotone voice it could pull off google translate.

"Oh, but it did! You see you had just answered me! It's like math but it's not!" Mikan said so realistically happy it was as if she'd really meant it. "And if you keep not talking and ignoring me I'll just be talking this much more." Mikan held the last few words lingering just to taunt Hotaru with such a thought, as true as it was Imai was sure that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Fine. I'll answer all your questions for the next thirty minutes if you promised to leave afterwards. Okay? Starting NOW!" she said the last part with a lot more emotion than Mikan thought she ever even had (which still...wasn't a lot) in her that Mikan was almost confused, but she didn't let that stop her 40 bazillion questions. Or whatever Hotaru had thought it seemed like.

* * *

><p>"So that settles it then," Mikan declared "You'll come over at 8:15 for class tomorrow."<p>

She left without another word just as the timer ticked to the thirty minute mark. _This friendship will be a little interesting. _Mikan had thought and she knew that Hotaru was thinking that in her monotone conscience. She had a fabulous sleep in the deluxe queen therapeutic bed after having a mini-dance-party-of-excitement but I guess that happens after flying in economy class of a commercial airplane practically high from all the caffeine you took to prevent jet lag. You crash. Hard.

* * *

><p>***End of Chapter 1***<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So that's my first chapter in my first fanfic so far, I'm hoping to make updating an annual thing (every 10 days or so I'm almost famous for writer's block :P) but lemme know what you think. I'm always up for tips on writing. (cause by the way it looks so far) Corny I know but whatever though… Anyways I know it's really boring so far but it'll get better once Mikan gets to know Natsume. I'm also gonna let you know that the next update will be a full summary because my short summary wasn't very good it didn't give a good idea of what's going to happen :L


End file.
